Del alcohol y otros dilemas
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: ONESHOOT: Korra y Bolin tienen un momento de cinseridad, pero las cosas salen diferentes a lo planeado cuando hay alcohol de por medio ¿no?


_Hola!  
>Sé que les tengo prometida la continuación de "La leyenda de korra, libro 5" pero aquí en Chile estamos en verano, el calor es demasiado horrible estos días y mi cerebro me pidió pausa temporal PERO me comprometo pronto a continuar con el fanfic.<br>Este oneshoot es una idea que acaba de salir mientras converso con una lectora de mis historias llamada Juliana.  
>Esta historia es para ti :)<em> 

**Avatar, la leyenda de Korra Oneshoot  
><strong>

**Del alcohol y otros dilemas**

Bolin caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Republica un tanto cabizbajo, recién venía de salir de una pelea con Opal ¿el motivo? El de verdad estaba ya un poco confundido. Habían partido hablando sobre irse a vacacionar juntos a una isla que estaba cerca de la Nueva Republica Tierra, un resort con aguas termales, masajes diarios y un sinfín de otras regalías.  
>Todo estaba bien hasta ahí, pero luego la cosa se puso complicada cuando al ver la fecha de las vacaciones coincidía con la celebración de matrimonio de Mako y su novia, de ahí todo se fue cuesta abajo, había sucedido tan rápido que Bolin tenía un mar de problemas mentales y ahora sólo pensaba en querer arreglarse con su chica, el problema era que Opal había decidido irse unos días a donde sus padres para poder pensar y "reconsiderar" la relación (eso en sus propias palabras).<br>Definitivamente era difícil a veces darle el gusto a una chica que venía de la realiza, especialmente si era de una familia con el apellido Beifong entremedio.  
>Se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano, había olvidado el "pequeño" asunto de que la poca paciencia venía de familia.<p>

- ¡Hey tú!- le dijo de la nada una voz femenina y conocida - ¿Qué te pasa Bolin? ¿Parece que vienes de actuar en una película de Zombies?

- Hola Korra – le respondió medio desanimado – No es nada, una pelea con Opal -

- Ustedes por lo que veo pelean bastante seguido últimamente ¿estás seguro que está todo bien con ella?

El Avatar se puso a caminar con su amigo, Korra llevaba unas bolsas ya que venía de comprar en el mercado para la casa que compartía con Asami, pero en vista que su novia estaba fuera de la ciudad por temas de negocios, no había problemas con acompañar al pequeño Bolin un rato. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa del chico, desde la reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica tras el ataque de Kuvira, Mako y Bolin se habían asentado en una casona en el centro, pero luego el mayor había conocido a Madiel y al cabo de un tiempo se habían ido a vivir juntos.

La casa de Bolin no era muy grande al menos no como la que compartían Asami y Korra ( Su amiga prefirió nunca mencionarle eso luego de la primera vez que fueron a verlos) pero tenía harto espacio para tener un pequeño gimnasio y el dormitorio que a veces compartía con Opal.

- El asunto es, Korra – habló por fin Mako – Opal aun siendo una acolita del aire y entrenar con Tenzin, sigue siendo de una "familia real", o sea, tu sabes…el apellido Beifong es tan respetado como decir que eres el Avatar y eso implica que una chica que nació en una ciudad con todas las comodidades del mundo y con eso, de repente venirse a vivir con un pobre diablo como yo...-

- Nah, no te la creo Bolin, Opal es buena chica, probablemente MUY buena chica para ti, ella nunca ha sido de cosas de lujos o quejarse o cosas así! – le respondió sorprendida su amiga – Yo creo que ella lo que más quiere es que le prestes un poco de atención, es decir, ¡mira tu horario! ¿Cómo crees que pueden compaginar la relación cuando tu estas constantemente trabajando en la oficina de Varrick hasta altas horas de la madrugada y ella está entrenando con el maestro Tenzin?-

En parte era cierto, pensó Bolin, desde la reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica, este había comenzado a trabajar con Varrick en proyectos de actuación para continuar con Las Aventuras de Nuktuk y también como imagen de la empresa del inventor, con Opal se veían poco debido a eso. Ahora entendía bien porque la chica se había enojado con él, no era el hecho de la boda de Mako, era de que las vacaciones eran para los dos, para poder reconectarse de nuevo…y él estaba prefiriendo la boda de su hermano.  
>Se sentó en el sofá principal de su casa, derrotado.<p>

- Sí, tienes razón, yo lo veía como capricho de ella pero bueno, tu eres una chica y seguramente ustedes como genero saben bien cómo piensa una- lo había tirado medio enserio y medio en broma, pero Korra no se había reído en lo absoluto. Dejó las bolsas del mercado en una mesita y se sentó con su amigo.

- Mira – comenzó ella – No es tan así ¿tú crees que mi relación con Asami funciona siempre como reloj? Tenemos nuestros problemas también, ella está constantemente en la empresa para volver a tener el prestigio de antes y yo debo estar siempre con mis "deberes del avatar" y tenemos suerte que este último tiempo las cosas estén calmadas.  
>"Amabas sabemos lo difícil que es mantener una relación como la nuestra, Bolin. Una relación con el Avatar implica que tengo que estar en todos lados, vigilando que no existan nuevos conflictos que impidan al mundo arder y al mismo tiempo son una chica normal que quiere tener una vida como cualquiera y poder disfrutar mi tiempo con mi novia. Una relación nunca es fácil si no te das el tiempo de conversarlo siempre y buscar un modo de solucionar las cosas"<p>

Bolin suspiró, en el fondo odiaba que Korra tuviera razón, la relación de ella era un poco más complicada pero aun así sabían hacerla funcionar. ¿Y él? Bueno, tenía que admitir que al estar siempre bajo el cuidado de su hermano, le costaba un tanto más aprender a valerse por sí mismo, pero no podía pedirle consejos sobre temas amorosos, en eso él sabía que su hermano mayor era un desastre.  
>Tuvo suerte de encontrar chica y que ahora se fuera a casar. Se rio para sus adentros.<p>

- Tienes razón – dijo el chico – Creo que cuando vea a Opal de nuevo le diré cuanto lo siento y que entendí que es lo que quería hacer.

- ¿Y porque no vas a verla mañana a Zao Fu? Tomar el primer tren de la mañana y llegarías en la noche allá-

- ¿Dices que es mejor ir a resolver un problema amoroso en el mismo momento a tener que esperar a que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Por qué eres mejor que todos nosotros en esto, Korra?-

- No es ser mejor – ella se rio – simplemente es sentido común, a una chica le gusta que su pareja sea más jugada a la hora de hacer funcionar la relación.-

Bolin se sentía de mejor ánimo, se levantó. Le ofreció algo de comer a su amiga y al ver que ella no estaba apurada para volver a casa, accedió a cocinar. Si en algo era bueno Bolin era en el área de cocina (Esto se lo debo a que Mako es horrible cocinando, dijo una vez que preparó una gran cena para sus amigos cuando inauguraron la casa, el aludido sólo pudo confesar que nunca había aprendido sobre cocina en su niñez). Korra fue al freezer y sacó unas cervezas.

El resto de la tarde se convirtió en noche y ambos amigos habían terminado de cenar, estaban escuchando música en la radio y bebían las botellas mientras recordaban viejas azañas.

- ¿Y ese momento en que Mako se dio cuenta que eras el Avatar? -

- "Tu eres el avatar y yo (fingiendo un suspiro) soy un idiota" – parodió la chica con una voz grave

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas con eso. Para Bolin era agradable poder estar con ella, la confianza y las aventuras que habían pasado años atrás les había ayudado a crecer en su relación…pero sabía que había UN TEMA que él nunca le pudo confesar (y eso que Opal si lo sabía).

- ¿Oye Korra? Si no hubieses estado con Mako, si él no hubiese aparecido (y no digo que lo quiera así) ¿crees que tu y yo hubiésemos funcionado?-

La chica se volteó sorprendida al escuchar esa pregunta

- Espera ¿de que estas hablando?-

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, y estoy completamente seguro que esto es culpa de las botellas de cerveza que acabamos de tomar pero creo que es el momento de confesarte algo -

Korra se sentó mirando a su lado. Bolin se sonrojó en ese momento, llevaba años sin pensar en ella de otra forma, procuraba culpar al alcohol, pero ella estaba realmente radiante.

- Dime – dijo la chica de forma divertida – suelta esa "confesioooooon" – el tono era burlón, por lo que probablemente no iba a ser tan terrible.

- Supongo que te diste cuenta en su momento tras la escenita que armé cuando me fui corriendo tras verte besándote con mi hermano (y reconozco que hice el ridículo en ese momento) pero la principal razón fue de que estaba completamente enamorado de ti, Korra, y siempre esperé a que te fijaras en mi de la misma forma en que yo te miraba-

Eso era un golpe para la chica, no estaba preparada ante tal confesión.

- Y no es necesario que me respondas, Korra – continuó Bolin – esto está en el pasado ¿sabes? Pero necesitaba decírtelo. Claro, después apareció la innombrable psicópata y luego Opal y estoy feliz con ella, pero muchas veces me pregunto ¿y si tú y yo hubiésemos estado juntos? Claro, ahora es imposible, ambos tenemos nuestras parejas, tu eres lesbiana (y eso si fue una gran sorpresa para nosotros, especialmente para mi hermano jajaja)… -

- No Bolin – aclaró de inmediato – me gustan los chicos también, por lo que según tengo entendido sería bisexual ¿no? Esto lo digo ahora porque es algo que desde que se supo, tuve que lidiar con que la gente me juzgara de cierta forma, al menos por un tiempo. – Ella jugaba con su pelo – pero no quiere decir nada, es cierto que mi corazón está con Asami, pero puedo encontrar atractivo a un chico -

-Y ¿Cómo me encuentras a mí? – Preguntó el rápidamente y llevándose las manos a la boca. Estúpido alcohol, pensó.

- Bueno, eres lindo, tienes tu encanto, tienes un buen físico y eres adorable cuando hablas con Pabu, tienes un gran corazón y estás dispuesto siempre a ayudar a los demás, me alegro mucho que tengas a una chica que te haga feliz. – Su semblante cambió a seriedad - ¿pero porque no me lo dijiste en su momento, Bolin? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo te gustaba?-

- Por el simple hecho de que apenas terminamos con Amon, vino la convergencia armónica y luego Zaheer y todas las aventuras que pasamos fueron en poco tiempo, y cada uno estaba haciendo su vida – suspiró – siempre pensé que yo no tendría cabida en tu vida, Korra – Somos muy iguales, cuando tuvimos esa "cita" hace años atrás ambos éramos jóvenes totalmente inmaduros, seguros de que el mundo nos adoraba. Éramos jóvenes y terribles hahaha. -

Ambos se rieron, pero no duro mucho. El silencio nuevamente reinó en el lugar.

- No hubiésemos durado mucho de haber sido pareja, cierto Bolin? – Ella le sonrió con ternura – Y tú eres una muy buena persona, un buen chico. Creo que si la relación hubiese terminado, habrías terminado peor que Mako, él lo tomo de forma un "poco" más madura.-

- Pero aun así, yo te hubiese seguido a cualquier batalla después, sin importar que tan alocado sea todo.-

-Qué curioso – le sonrió la chica

-¿Qué cosa?-

- Mako me dijo casi esas mismas palabras la noche de la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li -

- Somos hermanos, que más esperas -

Nuevamente volvieron a beber en silencio, ambos sabían que la situación podía salir tarde o temprano de control. Finalmente Korra se levantó y fue por sus bolsas, estaba tan ebria que Bolin se levantó para sostenerla.  
>Ambos se quedaron abrazados con sus rostros bastante cerca el uno del otro<p>

- Tu sabes que es lo que puede pasar ahora, ¿cierto? – Le preguntó el chico.

- Sí…lo se Bolin…y pase lo que pase ahora, culparemos al alcohol mañana y nunca más hablaremos de lo que pasará- respondió Korra

- Me parece un trato justo-

Ya estaban muy cerca, pero Bolin liberó una mano y la acercó a la nuca de Korra, acarició su cabello y finalmente sin pensarlo tanto la besó, con toda la intensidad del mundo, con todo el tiempo del mundo, la chica le correspondía de la misma forma.  
>Sus cuerpos se habían acercado, Bolin había tomado a Korra de la cintura y la había apresado ante ella frente a la mesa donde habían cenado hacía un rato.<p>

- No…espera Bolin…- la chica usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse – Si esto…si esto lo continuamos…ya sabes que va a pasar.-

- Lo se Korra… y creo que…es lo que deseo con toda mi alma en estos momentos. Es esta noche y nunca más, como dijimos recién…mañana culparemos al alcohol y nunca mas hablaremos de esto. Tu volverás a tu casa con Asami y yo me ire a Zao Fu a buscar a Opal.-

- ¿Será sólo esta noche entonces? -

- Sí Korra, sólo por esta noche tu y yo.-

Momento de silencio, la respiración entrecortada, ambos se miraban con intensidad.  
>Finalmente la chica aceptó con una mirada y con un tierno beso en sus labios.<p>

Bolin la cargó y se la llevó a la habitación

**FIN**

_**Ok…¿que carajos acaba de pasar? Esto sucede cuando dejas a tu mente fuera de control**_


End file.
